Watcher
by random-k
Summary: In where Delsin becomes aware there is someone else. You


**Watcher**

* * *

 _Because after Delsin broke the fourth wall after that last trophy, I felt strangely inspired. Fetch does it too._

 _I own nothing but my own Ideas_

* * *

"Who are you?" Delsin asked the voice in his head. It's probably not the smartest thing to ask the voice in your head, but with the way today has been going, he wants some answers, and doesn't care who he gets it from.

"I'm a watcher. A guide of sorts. You ever heard of Cole MacGrath?"

"Sort of, Wasn't he a some sort of infamous conduit. "

"Hey Cole was a Hero! He sacrificed himself and all the infected conduits to save everyone, in the end! Even if we zigzagged morals at time and occasionally disappointed people, we tried to do what we thought was right. And sometimes what we thought was right, was not agreed on by other people. Like the fact that I preferred Nix over Lucy, even though whenever we went along with Nix we earned disapproval most of the time.

"Interesting. But that doesn't really explain why you're in my head, or what you are?"

"Well I'm here to guide you. You are a conduit who is going to make a difference. You're not powerful so much as versatile, but that should do nicely. With your power and my ability to save-scum and time travel, we will be unstoppable."

"What's save-scum? And how do you time travel?"

"Never mind that. This path I want you to be as selfish as possible. Mercy kill the wounded, cause as much damage as possible, and shoot to kill. "

"What! Why?" Though he didn't specify, guide knew what he meant anyways.

"Because shooting to incapacitate requires precision you don't have yet, and killing is easier than healing. You could really mess someone up doing it wrong. "

"Much as I like chaos, I don't like the thought of doing this."

"Too bad. Look at what Augustine's done to the tribe while you were arguing with me thug."

"What!" Delsin shouted, before falling unconscious.

"What the hell watcher!" Delsin declared upon wakening.

"You're afraid. That's good. Use that. "

"You're some kind of psycho aren't you."

"No. But I often find walking down the darker path to provide a better learning experience then going down the well lit one. Less traumatic than the reverse too. "

"If you want me to continue down this path, prove your earlier statement. Show me time travel.

One moment Delsin was looking for Betty among his wounded tribe members, the next he was painting the billboard. His day played out like it had before, he found he couldn't even change the words coming out of his mouth until Augustine and found himself blurting out that he was a conduit, and had caught it from the other guy, (Frank? No Hank) but the situation still stayed the same, with the tribe having concrete shoved in their legs.

"That didn't change much?"

"Did you expect it to? What you say in fixed scenarios is set, what varies are the actions and influences on the people and situations you cause. The moment you touched Hank, and followed him into that burning building, Augustine became paranoid Hank had told you something you shouldn't. Well ,the chances of your tribe not ending up like this after that, were practically zip. She is after all a sadist psychopath."

"And you know this how?"

"This isn't my first time meeting her. I've met some other conduits."

"What if I didn't touch Hank and follow him into the burning building?"

"Would you really let Betty die?"

"No."

"There you go. Now let's go have a nice conversation with Betty and then a not so nice one. As the paths diverge the conversations will have some variables, don't worry."

"That doesn't help."

"Don't worry, you'll come to believe me. In the meantime let's get this party on the road and get ready to kick ass! We're going to take the world by storm.

* * *

 _Because when the fourth wall breaks I want to explore how the character deals with the fact you have the power to time travel with their lives, as well as control it to a great extent. This was one such attempt._

 _I feel if I continued this, it would just be short vinaigrette's about game logic. Such as._

* * *

"Jump off this building."

"What do you mean jump off this building! "

"We need to get away from these god damned snipers. "

"That seems a little drastic don't you think."

"Relax. I've got you. No one I've guided has died from falling off a building. Except Cole when there was water under it."

"Water?"

"He was an electric based conduit. But you will be fine. You can alternate between fast dropping and gliding. And then find a vent to a building that has cover."

"Well..."

"Run, he's rushing you!"

"Damn you watcher I wasn't ready!"

"You're fine. Now run, the snipers have found you again."

"Dammit!"

* * *

 _Gotta love game logic._


End file.
